


ANGEL EYES (Oneshot)

by AlannaBlack



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Boy Tony Stark, M/M, Orphan Tony Stark, Out of Character, Peter Parker is almost a religious fanatic, Religion, Starker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark is a spoiled teen, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: This oneshot will turn eventually in a mini-series but I´ll write it first in Spanish, then I´ll try to translate into English (which is not my mother tongue). Please, forgive my bad English :"(It was inspired from a post I saw in Facebook and in the Urban Dictionary, you´ll find the reference at the end, LMAO.I´ll write some references/I´ll make some mock of  some practices of Catholic religion (I was raised into this religion and I´m a believer but not a strict Catholic practitioner) so if you think this will offend your beliefs stop reading. It´s not a critique not a serious paper.I will not go deep into religious points of view but I warn you that I will mention some aspects from this religion that would make feel uncomfortable some people (I don´t know why since this is a Starker fanfic, LMAO).I decided it to be a Teen!Starker AU so the pace will be slow burn and nothing will be explicit (I hope LOL).If you consent to read this, welcome. I wanted to write something cute this time :3





	ANGEL EYES (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot will turn eventually in a mini-series but I´ll write it first in Spanish, then I´ll try to translate into English (which is not my mother tongue). Please, forgive my bad English :"(
> 
> It was inspired from a post I saw in Facebook and in the Urban Dictionary, you´ll find the reference at the end, LMAO.
> 
> I´ll write some references/I´ll make some mock of some practices of Catholic religion (I was raised into this religion and I´m a believer but not a strict Catholic practitioner) so if you think this will offend your beliefs stop reading. It´s not a critique not a serious paper.
> 
> I will not go deep into religious points of view but I warn you that I will mention some aspects from this religion that would make feel uncomfortable some people (I don´t know why since this is a Starker fanfic, LMAO).
> 
> I decided it to be a Teen!Starker AU so the pace will be slow burn and nothing will be explicit (I hope LOL).  
> If you consent to read this, welcome. I wanted to write something cute this time :3

Peter was walking home. He came back from church that sunny Sunday and he was still singing the last song he practiced in the choir. He was so excited, and he was quite sure nothing could ruin his perfect day in which he was been chosen as the angel Gabriel for the Christmas play in the church. He was thinking about how proud Ben and May would be of him, but he also knew pride was a sin, so he crossed himself for having such thoughts. 

Thinking about sin was a forbidden thing to him who was so virtuous and innocent. He lived in that place called “Hell´s Kitchen”. He was five years old when his family moved from Queens to Manhattan and he cried a lot in fear because he thought it was literal hell in where he was going to live, but the real name of that place was Clinton. His family tried to convince him he was going to love his new house and he will make new friends, but Peter wasn´t convinced at all. That was the main reason he decided to go to church since he was a kid although Ben and may tried to convince him not to do so because of his age, but Peter was really stubborn.

He knew evil tends to lurk into the darkness or even to act at the daylight. He knew that because the priest in the church preached about it every single Sunday and he believed it without questioning. Peter knew the Devil walked the Earth on many different shapes and he saw the only one he knew so perfectly. When his aunt was really angry she was not that bad compared to that stupid kid who always made laugh at him because of the way he used to dress and walk. The other boy was almost his age, maybe one or two years older but he has the power to make him shiver with just one sight or just one smile. 

The good boy against the enfant terrible of the block.

Peter rolled his eyes when he saw Tony Stark waving his hand to him. He hated that boy because of the way he always treated him since they met at the neighborhood when kids. He was the main reason he could have such bad feelings and he tried to avoid him as much as he could for more than ten years. Tony was the main reason Peter always looked for the priest to confess those hard feelings he had every single time he saw the long-lashes/brown-eyed boy smiling at him or smoking or inviting him to spend some time together drinking. The priest was tired of listening to his confessions, but Peter insisted that Tony was such a bad influence and he didn´t want to have any friendship with that rebel boy.  
“Oh no”, he said to himself when he saw the brown eyed boy walking towards him.

“What are you doing, Underoos?”

Peter swallowed and tried to ignore him.

“Leave me alone, Tony”.

The guy laughed.

“Why do you hate me so much? I mean, I´ve never been so bad to you”.

Peter clenched his fists.

“I don´t hate you”, he lied thinking about the impressive amount of Hail Marys he´ll had to pray after lying.

“If you don´t, why don´t you talk to me?”

“I´m talking to you right now. Please, just leave alone. I have to do some Bible Study”.

Peter stopped walking when Tony stood in front of him.

“I don’t believe you”.

“Why should I have to lie to you? I can´t tell lies”, said Peter knowing he wasn´t saying the truth.

Tony stared at the boy.

“You can and you are lying right now. You´re not supposed to tell lies because you are such a very good boy, huh?”

Peter´s face turned red. He was caught in the act.

“That’s not of your business. Just let me walk!”

Tony grinned. 

“Before you go home and take a bath into the pile of Holy Water I assume you have, why don´t you tell me why you hate me so much. I insist”.

Peter frowned.

“You know? I´ve been so patient with you”.

“I know”.

“And as far as I remember, I´ve never been rude to you the way you are with me”, Peter said.

“You´re absolutely right”.

Peter was losing his mind and his patience.

“I just… Nevermind”.

Tony took him by the chin. His hands felt callous and firm. Peter shivered. 

“I just want to be your friend. A pretty lonely boy like you needs someone who protects him from bullies and all those crazy motherfuckers around and I am the one who can defend you because I know how bad guys think. Just let me be your friend. Come on, just give me a chance”.

Peter swallowed and felt something he never experienced before. That heat burning his face felt like the flames in the inferno. A sudden desire embraced his body.

“Lust”. He remembered his last class about the Seven Deadly Sins.

“You… You know? I really have to go, Tony”.

The older boy smiled, and he separated from Peter.

“Well, just think about it. I mean it, I wanna be your friend and I know your family loves me so our friendship wouldn’t be a bad thing for them. We all know that”.

Peter hated to admit it was true. Ben was very polite to Tony because the guy helped him from time to time to fix his car or any other device and even May gave him some cookies or invite him to have dinner with them since she knew Tony´s parents died when he was a toddler and the boy struggled to grow and live on his own. The Parkers saw a boy in need, a problematic teenager that was sweet and good-mannered with them and all the adults in the neighborhood. Tony had to survived on his own all of his life. The kid had a lot of money and a butler, but nobody who really cared about him. They didn´t see him the way Peter did. They justified Tony´s pranks like something a boy of his age have to do to enjoy before growing as an adult. Peter thought his family was wrong.

“We can´t be friends. You´re evil”.

Tony smiled.

“Your family don´t think so”.

“You´re like the fallen angel”.

“Maybe, but I´m just a teenager doing teen stuff, the one you don´t do because you want to be something that´s not real even for adults”.

Peter stared at him.

“You´re bad. You´ve made fun of me so many times and I can´t forgive that!”

“You know? It´s funny you can´t forgive me since you spend most of your time praying and asking for forgiveness and that shit. You don´t do what you preach”.

Peter felt it was enough. His pride didn´t allow him to accept Tony was right this time.

“Okay, I forgive you. Are you happy now?”

Tony bit his lower lip.

“Yes. By the way, your auntie invited me to have dinner with you and to spend Christmases with you, the Parkers. How about that?”

Peter rolled his eyes. Maybe May was wrong or she drove crazy. Ben too. His family was crazy.

“Fine! See you later, Tony!”, Peter said while walking.

“Hey, Underoos…”

“Don´t call me that!”

Tony laughed.

“Ok, I´m sorry. Before you go, I want you to know if we can do something together, like friends…”

“Like what? Drinking? Staring at girls? Watching adult…movies?! No! Absolutely not!”

Tony gave him those puppy eyes that earned him the Parkers´ love and attentions.

“I know you have a bad opinion about me and you´re right. I know it isn’t easy for you to forget and to forgive me, but I wanna prove you I wanna be a different person and I really need your help. You´re the only one who can turn wine into water”.

Peter felt mercy for those eyes.

“Ok, I´m listening”.

Tony spoke like if he was whispering.

“Would you mind if one day we practice BDSM?”

Peter frowned again.

“What? What is that? I´ve never heard of it”.

Tony put his hands inside his leather black jeans. His face was calm.

“BDSM. Biblical Discussion Study Meeting”.

Peter eyes shone like never in his sixteen years.

“Absolutely! Sign me in!”

Tony smiled.

“Well, thank you. I´m really sorry for being such a douchebag with you and… please, forgive me”.

Peter got close to Tony and smiled at him. He hugged Tony.

“Oh, don´t worry! See you for dinner!”

Tony smiled at him one last time and crossed the street to go home. Peter was amazed. At least, saving a soul wasn´t that difficult. Even a fallen angel could be redeemed, and he was proud of it. 

A little pride wasn’t that bad, was it?


End file.
